The Banana Splits Adventure Hour - Episode 10
Show #10 (K-10 REV) *Original airdate: November 9, 1968 *Known repeat airdate: April 5, 1969 TV Guide summary: The Splits present the first of four educational cartoons about the world of the very small. Today, "Tiny Pond" follows the development of the frog from egg to tadpole. Rundown: Show #K-10 REV *NBC peacock *Season 2 Kellogg's billboard *Season 2 opening *Introduction (19, 20) *Fleegle calls the meeting to order. After accidentally banging his hand with his gavel, he calls a short recess, steps outside the clubhouse and screams. *There is a knock at the clubhouse door. Drooper answers and receives a message from the Sour Grapes Bunch. The Sour Grapes want to give the Splits a pet. Pleased that the rival gang is reforming, Fleegle sends Bingo out to meet them. When Bingo returns, he has been stuck with several quills; the new pet is a porcupine. (19) *Cuckoo introduces the cartoon. *Cartoon: Arabian Knights in “The Reluctant Empress.” Sheraz, the mighty emperor of Abadan, abducts Nida to be his Empress. The Knights rush to his palace, overcome all his wily tricks and save their comrade. Observing the wreckage caused by Nida’s friends, Sheraz decides he is better off remaining a bachelor. (Description from Worldvision episode summary list) (19) *Snorky throws a paper airplane out the window. In animated footage, the paper airplane hits a space ship and blows it up. *Season 1 Banana Vac bumper (“Don’t move, we’ll be back in a jiffy”) *Banana Splits News: The ACME tool and forge company is holding a picnic, but guests must bring their own ants. (20) *Bingo introduces “Danger Island.” (20) *Danger Island 19: Morgan tries to pull Link out of the dangerous waters. Unable to help him, he jumps into the water and wrestles with the alligator, saving Link. He manages to pull Link out of the water, and they continue chasing Mu-tan. Meanwhile, Chongo and Leslie find Dr. Haydn back at the village, and they wait together for Morgan and Link to return. (Description from Worldvision episode summary list) (19) *Danger Island 20: Continuing through the jungle after Mu-tan, Morgan and Link catch up to him, only to see him held captive by the Skeleton Men. They are also spotted, and the chase begins. Too impatient to wait, Chongo finds a rifle for Dr. Haydn to use as protection, and then leaves them to search for Morgan and Link. While Dr. Haydn investigates some odd sounds, Leslie is carried off by some mysterious White Savages. (Description from Worldvision episode summary list) (20) *Hold The Bus! The running Splits are superimposed over a variety of animated chase scenes. (20) *Riddle Time (The Tijubanana Brass) (19) *Season 2 Banana Vac bumper (“We’ll be right back after station identification”) *Season 2 Banana Vac bumper (“Like we promised, we came back”) *Season 2 Kellogg’s bumper *Song: “We’re The Banana Splits” (19) *Bingo tells Fleegle that Ogre plans to go on vacation. Fleegle asks Bingo where Ogre plans to go. “Anywhere he wants,” replies Bingo. (19) *Season 2 Banana Vac joke (Get out of the cornfield) *Cuckoo/what time is it (“How would I know? I’m cuckoo!”) (20) *Bingo introduces the cartoon. (20) *Cartoon: The Three Musketeers in “The Mysterious Message.” Tooly discovers the Black Baron has imprisoned his niece, Marie, because he wants to gain control of her castle and adjoining land. The Musketeers come to her aid, defeat the villain and put him in the dungeon until the King’s soldiers arrive. (Description from Worldvision episode summary list) (20) *Bingo asks Mildred The Robot for the biggest diamond in the world. Bingo is turned into a baseball player in animated form. (20) *Season 2 gopher bumper (“Don’t move, we’ll be back in a jiffy”) *Drooper introduces the cartoon. (20) *Cartoon: Micro-Venture (“The Tiny Sea”) (20) (For unknown reasons, “The Tiny Sea” is replaced with a different Micro-Venture, “The Dangerous Desert,” in the current Turner version.) *Dear Drooper (Marshmallows) (19) *Before adjourning the meeting, Fleegle looks through the Bananascope to see if the coast is clear. He sees an animated missile, which enters the clubhouse, follows the Splits and then explodes. (19) *Season 2 closing *NBC snake Trivia *This is the first time Micro-Ventures was ever featured in The Banana Splits Adventure Hour. *This is the first episode with one song sequence instead of two. *For unknown reasons, “The Tiny Sea” is replaced with a different Micro-Venture, “The Dangerous Desert,” in the current Turner version. Category:The Banana Splits Category:TV Episodes Category:The Funtastic Index